The project is led by DCPFAP investigators with the active collaboration of NIMH, NIDA, NINDS, and NIAID. The goal of the DC Partnership for AIDS Progress has been to reduce the impact of HIV on Washington, D.C. It is apparent that substance use disorder is a major co-morbidity of HIV both in terms of increasing the likelihood of needle sharing which contributes to transmission of HIV and other blood borne pathogens, and increases the likelihood of high risk behavior that increase the likelihood that HIV and HCV will be transmitted due to behaviors by HIV and HCV infected and uninfected individuals. For the first study, a phase I study carried out at the NIH Clinical Center, investigators met with FDA to determine what studies needed to be done prior to a Phase II study. An interaction study between ANS 6697 and midazolam was indicated to determine whether cytochrome p450 metabolism was affected by ANS 6697. Twelve normal volunteers were enrolled, No interaction was detected. No effect on circulating dopamine metabolism was detected which was the anticipated result in individuals who had no substance use disorder and no stimulus for cravings. A phase II study is anticipated to start in fourth quarter 2019 or first quarter 2020 at the DC Clinics of DC PFAP.